Red Queen - TFLN
by mandylynn9
Summary: This will follow the same format as all of my other TFLN stories except with a pairing between the lovely Mayor and Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was trying desperately hard to keep up with Ruby as she slammed back another shot of tequila. This was number eight. Ruby didn't seem affected by it in the slightest. Regina swayed slightly when she put the shot down. Ruby reached around her waist to keep her steady. Emma ignored the third wheel feeling that washed over her. They had invited her here for a reason.

"Let's dance." Ruby almost yelled as she pulled Regina out toward the dance floor. Emma didn't follow even though she was sure Ruby would want her to. This was something Emma wanted to watch.

Emma watched the two women hungrily as they walked towards the crowd. Regina's tight black dress mirrored Ruby's tight red one exactly. Ruby's stopped with just enough fabric to cover her behind, and Emma knew if she bent over at all the whole bar would see what she was covering.. Regina's was more modest as it went to her mid-thigh. Both women sported high heels that made their legs look even more perfect than usual. Both also sported dark red lip stick, and Emma closed her eyes tight at the thought of both pairs of lips on her body entered her mind.

Justin Timberlake's Suit & Tie pulsed through the speakers as Ruby pulled Regina to her. They were face to face, and Ruby slid her leg between Regina's tan legs. Emma watched closely as their bodies rolled together to the beat. She threw back a shot knowing very well when she put it down that she would be taking care of herself tonight. Regina's arms were wrapped around Ruby's neck, and Ruby held firmly to Regina's hips as they rolled into each other never looking away from each other.

Emma saw the two men before Regina and Ruby did. The two eyed the women dancing hungrily obviously assuming that their dancing was a show for them. Ones arms snaked around Ruby's hips while the other grabbed Regina's. The two women stopped dancing completely. Emma moved on instinct.

She stepped right up to the two men putting on her best sheriff face. She let her red leather jacket slide to the side to reveal the concealed weapon that the sheriff was required and licensed to carry at all times. She would never pull it unless she had to, but she knew she couldn't take on these two alone. "Is there a reason you two feel the need to touch my women?" Emma asked with spite in your voice.

Ruby grinned pulling Emma between Regina and her own body leaving Emma sandwiched between them. One of the men looked like he had something he wanted to say, but he thought twice when the other one grabbed his arm to pull him back. Wisely for him the presence of a gun made the argument not worth it.

"Our savior." Ruby said with a giggle.

Emma only came up to both of their foreheads due to her lack of heels. Ruby shot Regina a wicked grin before she started to grind against Emma's front. Regina started to grind against Emma's ass. Emma, not being one to disappoint, let herself move in perfect rhythm with the two women. She fit between them like a puzzle piece.

Emma let herself get lost in the feeling of Regina's body against her back and Ruby's body moving against her front. She felt her hair being moved off her shoulder as Regina's red lips began to move against her skin. She let her head fall back. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but it felt real. She almost lost it right there when Ruby pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Ruby's tongue entered her mouth roughly. Emma felt the intoxication seep in as her body was all nerves from the sensation of Ruby's tongue stroking against hers while Regina's tongue continued to move across her skin. Ruby pulled back with lipstick smeared on her face.

"Let's get out of here." Ruby said in a low growl pulling Emma by the hand to the door. Emma quickly grabbed Regina's hand and let herself be lead to the waiting car. The driver's window was up, but she assumed they were on the way to Regina's house.

Emma sat in the middle with Regina and Ruby on each side turning to face her. Dark red lips attached to each side of her neck as they both sucked and bit Emma's neck. She let out a loud moan from the contact. Two hands raked up and down her tank top exposing her stomach. Nails scratched against bare skin, and she felt her clit pounding against her underwear with need.

When they pulled up, Regina got out first and tipped the driver with a smile like nothing had happened. The driver's eyes did widen at Emma as she slid out of the car behind Regina. When they got inside the foyer Ruby let the chuckle that she had been holding in fall out.

"What?" Emma said with wide eyes.

Kathryn came around the corner then also wide eyed as she make eye contact with Emma. "Henry's asleep." She began trying to hide her blush.

"Thank you Kathryn." Regina said with a smile before opening the door for her. When Kathryn got to the door she shot a grin back at Emma. "I'm glad you got some action at the bar Emma, but you really should clean up that lipstick."

Emma's eyes widened again as the door shut behind Kathryn. It made sense as she looked at the smeared lip stick on both Regina and Ruby's faces. It must have been lip stick all over her neck. She moved her hand to rub it off. "Don't worry dear." Regina purred into her year. "There will be lipstick all over your body before we are done.

The next thing Emma knew they were standing in Regina's room with a soundproofing spell quickly placed on the room so that Henry wouldn't hear a thing. Emma was again between Ruby and Regina, but she was facing Regina this time. Regina kissed her with passion that she had never experienced before. Regina kissed different than Ruby. With Ruby it was aggressive but equal. With Regina it was a constant battle for dominance as their tongues slid across each other exploring mouths. Ruby pulled Emma's jacket off her shoulders from behind her as Emma continued to kiss Regina. Regina pulled back to pull Emma's white tank top over her shirt. Regina dropped to her knees then making Emma moan out loud at the sight.

Regina made quick work of Emma's belt and button while Emma kicked her shoes off. Regina yanked her tight jeans down with her underwear and socks effectively leaving Emma naked minus the holster that still contained her gun in between the fully clothed women. Regina grinned at Emma. "I like this uniform much better sheriff." Regina's voice had dropped a few octaves as her obvious arousal in this situation showed. Emma unclipped the holster herself and sat it down. "I don't know how fair this is." Emma said smirking at the fully clothed women.

Emma was pushed back on the bed then. She slid up to the head board and watched expectantly as Regina turned towards Ruby. They flew together as Regina's hands went around Ruby's waist and Ruby's tangled into Regina's hair. They made out for what felt like hours, but Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

Regina turned around as Ruby unzipped her tight dress. It fell to the floor to reveal lacy black underwear. Ruby turned then for Regina to do the same. Emma wasn't surprised by the matching lacey red underwear. They kissed again. Emma let her hand slide to play with her hardened nipple as she watched the two women's breast push together. The sight of Regina and Ruby in nothing but underwear and heels making out made Emma want to slide her hand lover and take care of herself.

Regina and Ruby remained tangled together but turned to look at Emma on the bed.

"How neglectful of us." Regina said with a grin. "We can't let our guest take care of herself."

Regina and Ruby slid in on each side of Emma still wearing heels and underwear. Both of them slid their leg over Emma's center attaching their lips again to each side of Emma's neck. Emma's hips bucked automatically needing more. Both pairs of lips slid together down Emma's throat both pausing momentarily to bite her pulse point. Emma gasped when both sets of teeth bite down hard into her neck. There was no doubt they would leave a mark.

Two tongues trailed down her upper chest as two mouths covered each of her breasts. Ruby let her tongue flick the sensitive bud. Regina on the other hand bit down hard before sucking it into her mouth. The feeling of hot mouths on her breasts almost made Emma come undone. She knew it wouldn't take long.

Two hands snaked down her body as two mouths continued to nip and suck every single inch of her exposed skin above her breast. Regina entered her slowly with two fingers before drawing them out again slowly. Ruby's hand slid over Emma's throbbing clit. Regina's fingers moved in and out of Emma faster as Emma's hips bucked wildly down to meet each thrust. Emma concentrated on the sensations knowing that she might never feel this many again. Ruby's lips were attached to her neck biting and sucking and then soothing the area with her tongue. Regina's lips were still attached sucking hard on her nipple. Regina's fingers stroked her walls and curled to hit her most sensation spot. Ruby's fingers rubbed furiously at her clit sending shots of sensation deep to her core.

Emma felt her orgasm building. She held it as long as she could knowing this was going to be one for the books. She clenched around Regina's fingers as she exploded. Emma let out a loud scream as her world literally caught fire around her. She rode out wave after wave. Every single time she thought it was going to even out another wave crashed over her as Regina's fingers continued to work inside of her.

When Regina's fingers were finally removed Emma was soaked with sweat and her body shook and twitched from the sensation still coursing through her. She opened her eyes after she finished to an image that would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life. Regina's fingers were between Ruby's lips as Ruby sucked Emma's fluid into her mouth. Ruby pulled Regina in for another searing kiss getting Emma's gears going again. Emma sat up then getting the attention of both of the brunettes.

"My turn." She growled pushing Regina and Ruby down to the bed. She took her time to slowly remove each one of the heels at their feet before peeling off both pairs of panties to reveal the wetness beneath. The smell of arousal was heavy through the room causing Emma to take in a deep breath.

She wasted no time attaching her lips to Regina's breast as she played with Ruby's with her other hand. She switched attention to the other woman and continued to suck Ruby's nipple into her mouth while pinching Regina's between her fingers. Emma slide two fingers easily into the two women below her. She pumped hard in and out of each one adding a third finger when Ruby asked her for more. Emma was leaning on her feet then as she watched her right hand slam into Ruby while her left slid in and out of Regina. Arousal coated both of her hands as the women bucked underneath her. Regina reached up to play with her nipples while Ruby reached down to rub her own clit. Regina's orgasm came first as she let Emma's name escape her mouth in a breathless sigh. Shortly after, Ruby came. She on the other hand screamed Emma's name loud as fluid gushed out of her and soaked Emma's hand.

After the two women regained their thought process they sat up leaning closer to the sheriff. Ruby took the hand that had been inside of Regina and sucked it into her mouth while Regina did the same to the hand that was inside Ruby. Emma watched it occur, and she knew this was an image that would get her through many lonely nights. Emma stood after the two women released her fingers. They kissed each other slowly letting their tongues slid against each other in a slow kiss.

Emma felt awkward then and moved to pick up her jeans. The kiss broke and Regina turned to smile at her.

"Where are you going dear?" Regina asked. Ruby slid under the covers into Regina's bed. Regina moved back leaving space in between them and opened the covers to Emma. Emma slid her body between the two brunettes. Ruby slid behind Emma effectively becoming the big spoon. Regina was on her side facing Emma. She draped one arm across Emma's body and put her leg up onto Emma's legs sandwiching her between her and Ruby.

Regina placed a quick kiss on Emma's lips as Ruby's breath evened out. "Goodnight dear." Emma let herself drift to sleep to the most peaceful feeling that she had ever felt.

The next morning Regina woke them up to dress. Emma fumbled with her jeans as Ruby put on sweat pants and a t-shirt that she obviously had stored there.

When Emma was dressed she moved to the door.

"We have to go out the window." Ruby said pointing to the window next to Regina's bed. "Henry is downstairs. He can't see us."

"Do you always go out the window?" Emma asked Ruby confused because Regina and Ruby were openly dating.

"Yes. I see Henry a lot, and he knows. But, Regina doesn't want him to know that I spend the night. She says it is so he won't ask questions, but I know it is out of respect of your role as his other Mom." Ruby said.

Emma felt a smile tug at her lips. Regina came out of the bathroom then in her best power suit ready to go to work on a Saturday.

Ruby placed a kiss on her lips before heading towards the window. Emma smiled at her before heading to the window again.

"Miss Swan." Regina said at her bedroom door. "You are welcome whenever you'd like." With that Regina was out of the bedroom. Ruby and Emma climbed down swiftly before making their way to the sidewalk."

"Threesomes are so awesome." Ruby began. "You even have company on your walk of shame."

Emma laughed as they headed into the diner to get some breakfast and coffee. Mary Margaret was frantic when Emma entered. "Where have you been?" Mary Margaret yelled at the same time Granny asked Ruby the same question.

Ruby and Emma both shrugged at the onslaught of questions awkwardly standing there. Mary Margaret took in Emma's appearance wearing the same jeans she had left the house in the night before. Then she saw them. There were marks on the right side of Emma's neck that resembled the many she had seen on Ruby's neck. Confusion etched her brow when she saw the marks on the left side of Emma's neck that resembled the large bites she had seen on Regina's neck. Understanding washed quickly over Mary Margaret, and her face turned beat red. The fact that she was Emma's mother made her want to run away.

Granny laughed as the realization hit her as well. "You two must be hungry." Granny said with a wide grin before moving to the kitchen to start some breakfast for them. Emma and Ruby sat down across from each other as Mary Margaret mumbled that she had something to do and bee lined out the door.

Regina came in then and walked to the counter. She grabbed her coffee cup and slid into the seat next to Ruby. They enjoyed their breakfast together without any awkwardness. Regina placed a kiss to Ruby and Emma's cheeks as she left ignoring the curious looks from the town. Emma smiled to herself.

"It looks like this twosome is becoming a threesome." Ruby said grabbing Emma's hand to stroll down the street with her.

"I can deal with that." Emma said with a grin happy that this wasn't going to be awkward for anyone.


	2. Wet T-shirts

Ruby grabbed onto Emma as she almost fell face first into the bar counter. Emma looked around as fog clouded her brain. She had never been to a party this wild even when she was living in New York. The alcohol seemed to reappear magically in their cups, and she laughed because honestly it probably did.

Ruby was clinging to her just grinning up at Emma. Just as she was about to say something, the DJ spoke over the loud crowd. He waited for people to calm down before he spoke.

"Wet t-shirt contest." He shouted. Every single man in the bar shouted to the top of their lungs while most of the drunk women just looked around.

"Let's do it!" Ruby shouted in Emma's ear.

"No." The Sheriff responded as she swayed on the stool she was occupying.

"Please Emma!" Ruby whined. "It'll be fun."

"There is nothing fun about standing in front of a bunch of gross men and putting on a show for them." Emma answered draining her beer only to have it magically filled again.

"What if I am putting on a show for you?" Ruby asked seductively into Emma's ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"We both know the mayor wouldn't like that." Emma answered with a smirk on her face and a challenge in her tone of voice.

"No. I am not sleeping with her anymore." Ruby exclaimed as her beer sloshed out of her cup. "Look, I have a defense mechanism." Ruby lifted her shirt up for Emma to see her stomach. In black marker it said "don't sex me" in big bold letters.

"How is that a defensive mechanism?" Emma asked staring at the letters that were off because Ruby had drawn them upside down.

"If we get to the point where my shirt is off she will know how I really feel not just the alcohol talking." Ruby responded with a smile like it was the most brilliant plan she had ever come up with.

"She isn't even here." Emma answered looking around to ensure that the mayor hadn't graced them with her presence.

"You know that doesn't matter. I jumped out of your window once in my underwear and walked a mile and a half in the snow to sleep with her." Ruby responded.

"True." Emma said with a laugh. She remembered waking up to an empty bed where a very drunk Ruby had passed out with Ruby's clothes still in a heap next to that very bed. She had gone to pick her up from the mayor's house so she wouldn't have to walk home in her underwear.

"Last call for the wet t-shirt contest." The DJ said again.

"Go." Emma said with a smile. Ruby listened. Emma couldn't help but stare at the scene before her. Ashley, Ruby, and another girl she didn't know were the only ones brave enough to go up on the make shift stage. Buckets of water were brought to the stage. The winner by crowd approval would win one hundred bucks. Ashley was the first to have her shirt soaked. Emma smiled at the way it clung to her small frame and lace red bra. Emma would find it incredibly sexy if she didn't know that Ashley had a husband and a two year old baby at home.

The girl Emma didn't really know was next, and she watched as the girl raised her shirt to reveal a tan stomach. Ruby was next. Emma saw the glint in Ruby's eyes before it happened. Ruby reached behind her back and under her shirt to unhook her bra. She pulled it from under the white t-shirt and threw it right at Emma. When the water poured over the white shirt, there was nothing left to the imagination.

Emma's mouth went dry. Ruby was her best friend, but there was no doubt that she was incredibly sexy. Emma watched as the t-shirt clung to two hard nipples. She smiled as the t-shirt clung to a toned abdomen. She felt herself gasp as Ruby's hands ran up her own stomach and skimmed across her own breast to catch a few drops of water still sliding down her neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma say the mayor standing there staring hungrily at Ruby. Regina's facial expression was similar to what Emma knew was plastered on her face. Ruby and Regina made eye contact. It took a second before Regina beckoned Ruby toward her with one wave of a finger. Ruby was off the stage then walking towards the mayor. Ruby shot a smile at Emma before the two disappeared out of the door.

Regina's lips were on Ruby's as soon as they entered the mansion. Regina's shirt was damp instantly from the contact with Ruby's soaking wet t-shirt. Ruby pulled her close by the collar of her dress shirt and pushed her leg between Regina's causing the skirt the mayor was wearing to ride up and bunch around her hips.

Regina's lips attached to Ruby's neck claiming each sensitive spot with the tip of her tongue before leaving her mark with each nibble. The alcohol combined with the intoxicating scent of Regina left Ruby breathless.

"You are all wet." Regina said with a smirk looking down at their soaked clothes. Regina's black bra was very visible through her now drenched shirt.

"I always am around you." Ruby responded with a smirk. Ruby was lifted then and carried up the stairs always amazed at the strength of the mayor. Their lips met again behind the closed door of the mayor's master bedroom.

Regina broke the kiss to slide her hands under the shirt still clinging to Ruby's pale skin. She let her nails scratch over the toned stomach as she pulled the shirt over the younger woman's head. Goosebumps filled Ruby's skin as the cold air hit her wet skin. "We should get you out of these wet clothes." Regina purred into her ear before sucking the earlobe into her hot mouth. The mayor's fingernails continued to dig into her skin as her fingers trailed from the valley between Ruby's breast down to her bellybutton but never grazing where Ruby wanted her to be.

Regina bent down then to help Ruby out of her boots and tight jeans before doing the same with her wet lace panties. Regina slid a finger through slick folds to ensure that the wetness she felt there was from their contact and not the water.

Their lips meant then as Regina spun them to push Ruby towards the waiting bed behind them. Ruby's knees hit the bed, and she let the mayor push her back. Lips met and tongues scraped together as they moved up the bed towards the headboard. Regina used one hand to pin Ruby's hands above her head as she reattached her mouth to the pale skin below her. Her teeth and tongue skated across Ruby's neck sucking on the already bruised spots sending jolts of pain and pleasure through the young girl.

Regina's head dipped to take a hard nipple into her mouth. She bit down hard earning a yelp from the girl below her. She soothed the throbbing bud with her tongue before sucking the whole thing into her mouth. Ruby's hips bucked into Regina trying to get more contact.

Regina smiled into Ruby's chest as she moved to the other breast repeating the painful and pleasurable process. Ruby's hands strained against the ones that held them above her head. She wanted nothing more than to run her nails down the mayor's tan skin.

Regina seemed to sense it, and she released her hold on Ruby's wrist. Ruby quickly pulled Regina's shirt off almost snapping the buttons. Her bra came quickly after as Regina leaned over her allowing the brunette below to take a nipple into her mouth. Regina's skirt covered center grinded into Ruby's exposed one as the younger girl explored her chest with her exceptionally talented tongue.

Regina shifted, but she didn't let her breast fall out of Ruby's mouth as she slid her skirt and underwear down her legs. She kicked them into the floor when they reached her feet and pulled back to pull Ruby in for a searing kiss. She took her wrists again and pushed them over the brunette's head. One of her hands held Ruby's wrist in place as the other tangled into her hair to deepen the already desperate kiss. Ruby's legs opened on instinct as Regina's core grinded down on her own. Regina pulled back slightly so that her forehead was still resting on Ruby's. Chocolate brown eyes burned into the almost black of the mayor's as their centers met repeatedly. Moans, loud breathing, and the sound of their arousal mixing filled the dark room.

Regina's thrust got more desperate and rapid as she reached the peak of her pleasure. She let go of Ruby's hands then allowing long red nails to dig into her tan back re-reddening the marks that had faded from their last encounter. Regina's palms rested on each side of Ruby's head as she let her weight come down fully on the brunette below her. Breasts rubbed together as Regina's desperately moved her hips into Ruby.

Ruby's orgasm ripped through her first as her nails dug into the mayor's skin. Her moan was swallowed by the mayor's mouth as Regina's orgasm rippled through her. They lay like that for a few minutes. Bodies twitched. Ruby moaned when Regina shifted and hit her center again. Sweat coated each of their bodies. Regina rolled off then leaving Ruby cold from the loss of contact. A cover was thrown over her before the after orgasm haze and the alcohol caused her to drift off.

Emma woke up quickly to the shrill sound of her phone ringing. She didn't bother to check the caller ID before she answered.

"Hello." She said softly. Her head was pounding, and she needed water desperately.

"Come get me." Ruby said quietly into the cell phone. Emma laughed as she checked the caller ID. Of course it was Ruby calling from Regina's phone considering the brunette's purse was sitting next to Emma's bed.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because the only clothes I have are boots, jeans, and a soaking wet t-shirt. Where is my bra by the way?" She asked as she realized it wasn't in a pile on the floor.

"I have it." Emma said with another small laugh. "I'll be there in a minute."

When Emma picked up Ruby she laughed at the disheveled look of the girl's hair. The whole town knew that Regina and Ruby regularly slept together, but Ruby pretended like they didn't. Ruby also swore it was the last time every single time Emma picked her up from the mayor's mansion.

"So, how did your ink work out?" Emma asked. She saw the light bulb go off over Ruby's head.

"Well, all the water washed it off, so we ended up fucking since I didn't have my reminder." Ruby said with a smile tilting her head to reveal the marks all over her neck.

"Want me to take you home?" Emma asked.

"You know I don't want to go home." Ruby said with her delicate smile.

Emma took her back to her place then and laughed when the brunette slid into her bed right in the middle and hugged the covers tight to her.

Emma slid in next to her pushing the brunette to her side of the bed.

"So, last time?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Seriously, I need a stable relationship." Ruby answered sleepily. "I'm still waiting for you to grow some balls and ask me out on a real date sheriff."

Emma laughed. She waited for a smart remark to cross her lips before she stopped it as she realized that her best friend was fast asleep next to her.


End file.
